Encounter of the Universes
by ben10987654321
Summary: Darkseid's latest scheme tears open a hole to another universe where the JL encounter another universe with its own Justice League. One with a difference. It is populated by their children. X-over with my Superman Returns verse. Post Destroyer for JLU.
1. Chapter 1

**Encounter of the Universes**

Summary: Darkseid's latest scheme tears open a hole to another universe where the JL encounter another universe with its own Justice League. One with a difference. It is populated by their children. X-over with my Superman Returns verse. Post Destroyer for JLU.

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters I use in this story.

Author's Note: I wanted a story to showcase the children I came up with for my Superboy story as heroes as well as a few others who I never got a chance to really showcase. Also my doing a crossover it gives me a chance to show how the varying JL members deal with the revelation of seeing their possible children. To discern people I will add the prefix JL & SR in front of names. JL for the JLU verse and SR for my Superman Returns verse.

* * *

**The JLU universe.**

It was inevitable. They all knew it. Every single member of the Justice League knew that one day _he _would return after he had vanished before.

Darkseid.

It started as it always starts. The sound of thunder filling the sky. The swirling vortexes as Boom Tubes open above the Earth and then legions of parademons descending upon the masses below.

The JL reacted as they always react and instantly swung into action in order to protect the people of Earth.

Superman, understandably, was the one who went to confront Darkseid who when he found him was hovering above some new device Superman had never seen before. That probably did not bode well.

"Welcome Kal-El," Darkseid greets him.

Superman floats there, arms across his chest, in his classic pose. "Why are you here Darkseid?"

"To use a human phrase I am here to give you a...'front row seat' to the end of everything." Darkseid could have done this anywhere in the universe but he wanted to do it here, on this wretched little planet, so that Superman could bear witness to his ultimate triumph.

Superman arches an eyebrow and scoffs. "I've heard that before," he says dismissively.

A cruel smile forms on Darkseid's face. "Yes but this time, thanks to Lex Luthor, I now possess the knowledge to finally enact the Anti-life equation."

Superman just knew that would come back to bite them. Damn Luthor.

The huge machine they are hovering above lights up and a beam of energy erupts from its top and shoots up into the sky where it seems to start ripping it apart. Wind picks up swirling all around them. "The end will now come by my hand," Darkseid announces. "All universes and dimensions are separated from each other by a void of nothingness. This device rips open a hole into this void and will continue to expand the rupture until the entire universe falls into the void and ceases to be. Then...finally I will have what I always wanted. A blank slate from which to rebuild the universe in my image. A perfect universe."

Superman's face remains unmoved. "Well now at least I know what I have to do don't I. Destroy your machine."

"Indeed you are correct Kal-El," Darkseid confirms for Superman. "That is all you have to do...once you get past me."

"You say that like it is a challenge. Have you forgotten our last encounter?"

"Humph. I see the time since our last encounter has made you arrogant Kryptonian. I see I will need to teach you a reminder of just who I am."

"Oh I know who you are Darkseid." Superman tenses ready to attack and his gaze hardens. "To use your words from last time; Lets go!"

The two mighty beings then fly at each other and the shock-waves from the impact of their first blows cause the ground below to shudder.

Up above them the rupture in the very fabric of the universe grows and deepens. So much so that it ends up tearing into another universe where it is spotted from another Watchtower with another Justice League. This Justice League is different in many ways. In this one many of the original heroes have retired and it is now populated by many of their offspring alongside other heroes who have emerged over the years.

* * *

**The SR universe.**

One who is still there is the last survivor of Mars, J'onn J'onzz, the Martian Manhunter. His species was blessed, or cursed depending on your point of view, with long life spans and it had been his honour and privilege to work aside so many great people and now in many cases their children. As soon as the tear was spotted the alarm sounded. One of the first people to arrive is Connor Kent, who goes by his Kryptonian name of Kon-El, and he is Superman's clone. He had only been about 15 physically when he was 'born' but that was 17 years ago now. Now he was fully matured and did look almost identical to Superman. He still did not where anything like Superman's costume though. Personally he was still happy to simply wear jeans and a black t-shirt with the famous S-shield on it in red as he had done when he was going around as Superboy.

"So what's happening J'onn?" Connor asks his friend.

J'onn brings up the image of the tear.

"Huh," Connor remarks. "That's new."

"It's a dimensional tear," J'onn informs him. Then suddenly the whole station shakes.

"What was that?" Connor asks.

"The tear is sending out powerful gravitational waves." J'onn's brow furrows deeply in worry. "And it's expanding."

Now other members of the JL enter. Natasha Irons aka Steel, niece of the original Steel, John Henry Irons, in a updated version of his armour. She was 21 now. Following her is whom may seem familiar; Batman but not the original. Bruce had finally succumbed to his advancing years and retired. Dick Grayson took it up for awhile until an injury forced him to retire also. Dick now dedicated his time to his wife and daughter. The mantle had been passed onto the Bruce's other ward, Tim Drake who was now in his mid 30s. He wore a high tech version of the famous batsuit with in-built weapons and rocket boots. It also enhanced his physical strength. The famous bat symbol was now red.

Next to enter is the 20 year old Green Arrow, Olivia Queen, daughter of the original Green Arrow and Black Canary. Even though she possessed her mother's meta-power of the Canary Cry she chose to follow in her father's footsteps. She liked to claim her proficiency with the bow surpassed her father's. She wore a green costume with tan leather up the sides and the centre where it was held together by leather straps. To protect her identity she wore a hooded cloak like the former Speedy, the now late Mia Dearden, did and instead of a mask she wore green shades which were extremely high-tech allowing night vision and a HUD on the inside of the lenses. It also has a built in modifier which electronically distorts her voice as a further way of protecting her identity.

Walking beside her was a 16 year old girl with jade green skin and hair and as a result she simply went by what is her real name; Jade. Her full name is Jade Troy-Rayner, daughter of Donna Troy, former Wonder Girl, and Kyle Rayner, the Green Lantern. She wasn't born with green skin but she did always have jade green eyes, hence her name. Her powers manifested a couple of years ago after being exposed to the Starheart, an object possessing power similar to that of the Great Central Power Battery on Oa. It latched onto her due to the mixture of the mystical nature of her mother's powers that lay dormant within her and the latent Green Lantern energies that were also present in her cells due to her father. The whole strange mixture left her with her mother's abilities to fly and her super-strength and the ability to project and manipulate energy constructs the same way her father did with his power ring. She wore a white and black costume with a green star on it over her heart. Being the daughter of an Amazon she inevitably wore two silver bracelets on her wrists.

Following on behind them is a young man with dark hair and blue eyes in his mid 20s, 25 to be exact, in tails and a top-hat. He is John Zatara, son of Zatanna and John Constantine. He goes simply by the name Zatara and like his mother he performs spells by speaking backwards.

Next is an extremely voluptuous, powerfully built woman with blond hair. She is Power Woman, Kara Zor-L, Superman's cousin from a parallel universe in her white bodysuit, blue boots and gloves and short red cape. When they found her 15 years ago she had only been 16 years old and she had originally went by Power Girl. She chose the name instead of, as some suggested, Supergirl because she had no wish to scrounge off her cousin's name or legacy but being she is now in her 30s she decided to change it from Girl to Woman.

Accompanying her are the 20 year old Supergirl and Superboy, Lara and Jonathan Kent. The first born twins of Superman and Wonder Woman and as twins they share many identical tastes including wearing similar uniforms. Unlike their parents they chose to wear small black masks over their eyes as the way to hide their identities. Both dressed in black skin-tight clothing and long black trench coats and on both of the shirts they are wearing in silver a mark all criminal recognise. It is the stylised S worn by their father. The crest of the House of El. The material their clothes are made of is literally not of this world. It is something from their father's homeworld he had gifted them when they chose to embark upon a crime-fighting career. Their appearance has also given some plenty of room for teasing. Green Arrow in particular referred to them as the 'Matrix twins'. Both also shared many characteristics of their parents. Lara possessed her mother's perfect hourglass figure and dark raven hair while Jon was built and indeed looked a lot like his father. Both possessed their father's abilities as his Kryptonian genes were the dominant ones in their DNA. Both possessed his cerulean blue eyes.

It was these that answered the alarm as many of what you would call the more senior members of the League were busy off-world on a mission for the Guardians working alongside the Green Lantern Corps fighting off a renewed threat from the Manhunters, the original robotic police force of the Guardians.

While all these heroes were filtering in J'onn had continued his analysis of the rupture. "It is being generated from outside our universe," he concludes. "And if it continues to grow at its current rate it will tear the planet apart within a day, perhaps 2 at most."

"So in that case how do we stop it?" Green Arrow asks.

J'onn activates the communicator. He is going to need to ask someone to come out of retirement for a day. The image of a greying, balding man pops up. "Ray. We need your help."

Ray Palmer, once known as the Atom, inputs the last commands into his trans-dimensional portal stick. He had invented it years ago and it was responsible for bringing Power Woman to this universe. Using the stick he would also be able to trace the tear to its source universe. He turns it on and what resembles a flash light flickers on and a portal open up in front of the collected group of heroes. The image in the portal clears and what they see is another Watchtower with another J'onn organising as he does here.

"The portal is open," Ray informs them all.

"I will go first," J'onn offers. "In that way I can quickly ascertain with my counterpart the situation and what kind of response if any will be necessary." J'onn then floats up and glides through the portal.

* * *

**The JLU universe**

J'onn suddenly senses the presence of another Martian mind. He turns quickly to be greeted by a doppelgänger and a telepathic exchange begins. The JLJ'onn projects scepticism to the SRJ'onn and relays the events of the Justice Lords to him. The SRJ'onn offers that the JLJ'onn return with him and see for himself that their universe is being damaged as well.

JLJ'onn turns to Mr Terrific standing next to him who too had noticed the doppelgänger appearance. J'onn quickly explains the situation to him.

"You sure?" Mr Terrific asks him about going in the middle of this crisis. J'onn catches a glimpse of an image of Superman battling Darkseid and can see that it is not going so well. Darkseid seems even more powerful than before. Superman might even lose and then they will all be doomed. The legions of parademons were already almost more than they could cope with.

"I am sure," J'onn informs him before he then follows his counterpart back through the open portal.

* * *

**The SR universe**

The group of heroes get to meet two J'onns as they emerge from the portal.

"Is anyone else finding this strange or is it just me?" Connor asks.

"It is just you uncle Connor," Jon and Lara say together in stereo.

JLJ'onn moves to the monitoring womb where he examines the read-outs. It is true. Darkseid is ripping right into this universe as well.

"So can we get an explanation as to what is going on?" Power Woman asks.

JLJ'onn turns to face them. "Of course." He then summarises it for them.

"Darkseid," Batman mutters. "Should of known."

"If you are able to offer assistance then it would be appreciated," JLJ'onn mentions.

The whole station shakes as to an answer.

"Yeah. That won't be a problem," Connor says in return. "If that rupture isn't sealed it is going to rip the planet apart."

Jon and Lara share a look. Darkseid. That leaves one question. "Who is telling dad?"

A few minutes later Wonder Woman and a very annoyed looking Superman teleport aboard. They hadn't gone to fight the Manhunters for varying reasons. Others could handle it and their 9 year old daughter Lyta was at the age of undergoing a very important Amazon ritual that both he and Diana needed to attend as the parents. In fact so did Jon and Lara and they were going to teleport down today after their shift ended. Both Clark and Diana were happy to let them finish their shift first before attending. The preparation for the ceremony didn't strictly need them.

_'Darkseid,_' Clark angrily mutters in his head. It is always Darkseid. Either this universe's one or another and he is sick of it. Only last year they had had to fight off another one of Darkseid's invasion attempts which had ended up exposing his children's existence to the world and he had spent weeks after that trying to explain it and ease any worries people might have. A more extreme concern, as an example, being that he was breeding a super-powered army to take over the planet. Preposterous.

Diana too was not much happier. This was suppose to be a very important day for her daughter whom she had now had to leave in the care of her mother along with her youngest daughter Martha who was now 4. Hippolyta of course understood if the world was threatened that Diana had to go. Diana is going to take her frustrations out on someone so whoever it is better beware.

JLJ'onn takes in Superman and Wonder Woman. He had learned that in this universe those he knew were much older but Superman looked almost identical. He even wore the same costume as his counterpart. Diana too looked the same apart from the fact she wore a Grecian warrior skirt instead of the shorts her counterpart wore.

They all make their way to lab where the portal stick is. It is then Connor's communicator goes off. "Sorry," he apologises to everyone. "Go on. I'll catch up." He moves to a video screen in the corner while the others go on ahead of him. He switches it on and the image in front of him is the explanation of why he is here instead of hunting Manhunters across the galaxy. It is his beloved wife, another former Wonder Girl, Cassandra Sandsmark...well technically it was Cassandra Kent these days. "Hey Cassie," he greets her.

"Don't hey Cassie me Connor!" she snaps in reply making him cringe. "I know what you are up to."

"Cassie, honey, I thought we discussed that you would stop hacking into the League's communication system. You can't afford to get worked up in your condition," he says with deep loving concern. Her condition is plainly obvious to anyone who sees her. Cassie is very pregnant. In fact she is a week overdue.

Cassie's hands rest on her bump. "Connor if I've told you once I've told you a thousand times I'm pregnant. Not an invalid."

Connor shakes his head. He had lived through both Donna and Diana being pregnant and discovered that Amazons were not good mothers to be. They were stubborn, wilful, ill-tempered and tended towards the violent end of mood swings and Cassie was no different despite the fact technically she was a demi-god, not an amazon. "Cassie do you doubt that I love you?" he asks her.

"Well no," she admits.

"Alright then trust me in that I will be alright and that I will always come home to you."

"Ok," she reluctantly accepts. "But if I find out you fraternised with anyone in that other universe Connor not even my father will be able to protect you from me."

"Cassie you are cute when you are jealous but have no doubt that I love you."

"I love you too."

"I promise as soon as this is sorted out I'll be home." He kisses his finger tips and places them on the screen and Cassie returns the gesture. Connor then heads off through the portal after his friends.

* * *

**The JLU universe**

Upon arriving Connor finds Superman having a showdown with this universe's Batman. Oh goody. This should be a barrel of laughs.

Batman eyes the newest arrival who looks almost identical to Superman. "There are two of you?" he enquires of the Superman in the recognisable costume.

Clark turns his head to glimpse Connor before he turns it back to face Batman. "No that is Kon-El. My clone," he answers.

Batman's eyebrows rise almost imperceivable under his cowl. Supergirl had been cloned in this universe but not Superman. He was also not entirely happy about what was going on. After the Justice Lords he was understandably suspicious and also all these heroes were so different to the ones he knew.

Clark shakes his head. "Look...Bruce. We can spend all day with you not trusting us and let two universes get torn apart or you give us the benefit of the doubt and we stop Darkseid. The choice is yours."

Batman's eyes narrow to slits. "You are definitely Clark Kent aren't you."

Clark smiles that goofy one of his. "Raised amongst the wheat fields of Kansas by Jonathan and Martha Kent if you want to know."

Bruce will admit the situation is dire. "Alright," he says. "Lets team them up."

Clark moves up to the teleporter. "Send me to Darkseid. I'll take care of him."

Mr Terrific activates it and Clark vanishes. Diana steps forward. "I'll help my counterpart," she offers. "And that will placate Bruce since she can keep an eye on me," she smartly adds.

"Wonder Woman is in Metropolis," Mr Terrific points out. "They are really over-whelmed there," he feels the need to mention.

"We'll go!" Jon and Lara say at the same time as they join their mother on the teleporter. As they vanish Bruce knows the obvious. They are Superman's children. The eyes give it away. He hasn't quite worked out who the mother is yet due to the masks they wear as it covers up some of their features. It, of course, can wait until after the crisis is over.

"New York is next," Mr Terrific lists as where they need back up. "Supergirl is there on her own." Kara had returned from the future after she and Brainiac 5 had broken up and was actually living in New York these days.

"I'll go," Power Woman offers as she steps forward.

"Another would be useful," Mr Terrific asks for.

Connor steps forward. "I'll go. Someone has to keep Kara out of trouble."

"Hey!" Power Woman protests.

Mr Terrific looks up. "Wait a second. You're Kara?" he asks with surprise at how different she looks from Supergirl.

Power Woman frowns. "Of course I am. What other cousin of Superman do you know?"

Batman cuts off the conversation. "Just port them. Now!"

Connor and Kara vanish. Green Arrow steps forward. "So where is this universe's Green Arrow?" she asks. "And does he need help?" Olivia couldn't help but let her curiosity get the better of her and also she thinks it would be great to see her parents in their prime.

Batman looks at her curiously. Her voice is electronically distorted which he must admit is a good way of disguising one's identity. "Mr Terrific. Send her to Star City."

Olivia grins manically. This is going to be so much fun she thinks to herself as she steps up on the teleporter and then vanishes too.

Batman turns to who is left. Two girls. One in armour similar to Steel and another with green skin. Another Batman and a young man who strongly reminds him of Zatanna.

"Tasha?" Mr Terrific suddenly asks as he finally figures out who her face mask resembles. Of course the Natasha he knows is only 7 years old.

"Hey uncle Mike," Natasha says in greeting him. The League was like a giant family so they were all aunts and uncles and cousins of a sort.

"Does your armour work like his?" Batman asks.

"Basically and from what I can see here add about 20 years of technological advancements."

"We sent Steel to London," Mr Terrific informs Batman.

"Send her there too," Bruce decides. After all in many ways what difference does it make. It isn't like they are seeing the actual future. They are from a parallel universe.

As Steel vanishes Bruce turns his attention to Jade. "What can you do?"

Jade smiles and hold her hand out palm up and creates a green miniature imitation of Batman. "Anything a Green Lantern can with the added bonus that I'm naturally superstrong." Bruce eyes the amazon bracelets on her wrists which means she must be an excellent fighter. All Amazons were. "China," Bruce decides for her destination.

"Who are you and what can you do?" Bruce asks the young man in the top hat.

"The name is Zatara and well I can do this; NAMTAB TROPELET"

Suddenly Bruce finds himself on the other side of the room. He scowls as he makes his way back over. "Don't do that!" he tells off the young man backing it up with his most fearsome glare which has no effect. Zatara simply smiles at him in that same exasperating way Zee does.

"Send him to help Zatanna in Europe," Bruce orders.

Zatara smiles at that. His mother's face is going to be priceless when they get back and he tells her this story. He steps on to the teleporter and allows it to do the work instead of him doing it himself.

That leaves the two Batmans to eye each other up.

"I'll spare you working it out Bruce," the SR one decides and pulls his cowl off.

Bruce takes a moment to recognise the feature of the older version of the person he knows. "Tim."

"Surprised?"

Bruce says nothing.

"We all have to retire sometime Bruce," Tim tells him.

"Set it to Gotham," Batman instructs Mr Terrific.

Tim smiles slightly as he pulls his mask back on and steps up on the teleporter next to his mentor and the two of them vanish in the beam of light.

Now with them all sent away the real battle begins.

* * *

_Author's Note: In creating my Jade I took many elements of the version of Jade from the comics and applied to them to Donna and Kyle's daughter._


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Superman crashes into the ground with some force as he carves out a small trench. He will have to admit his fight is not going so well this time. Darkseid is more powerful than he remembers. Another thing he can almost certainly blame Luthor for. He props himself up on his elbow as the Lord of Apokolips floats down to hover over him with his hands behind his back adopting that really annoying pose of arrogant superiority that Superman really hates.

When is the promised help getting here he wonders. J'onn had filled him in while he was fighting Darkseid and that is not an entirely easy feat to listen to a conversation while fighting a genocidal God.

"You have failed Kal-El," Darkseid announces. "As you can now see I cannot be beaten but I will spare your life for the moment so that you may bear witness to the full fruits of my labours."

Then out of the corner of Superman's eye he catches a red/blue blur fly right in and a second later Darkseid is flying backwards right into his own machine whose surface cracks under the force of the impact. Superman's gaze then catches sight of a closed fist still in the position it was when it struck Darkseid and attached to that fist is...well himself.

"You always did claim victory before you actually achieved it," the SRSuperman mocks before he offers his hand to his counterpart. "You ok?"

JLSuperman takes the offered hand and gets to his feet. "Yeah. Thanks."

Darkseid shakes his head which is actually ringing to see two Supermen standing there. "What is this?" he demands to know.

SRSuperman explains. "In your rush to tear apart this universe you forgot to consider where you were opening a rift into exactly. To answer your question you opened the rift into another quantum reality. Mine."

Darkseid extracts himself from the side of his machine. "One Superman or a thousand makes no difference. I am a God. You cannot defeat me."

Both Supermen roll their eyes simultaneously. "I see yours is as arrogant as mine," SRSuperman comments to his counterpart.

The two Supermen float up until they are level with Darkseid. "I give you this one chance to end this Darkseid," SRSuperman offers.

"I will not suffer the indignity of yielding to any Superman."

SRSuperman turns to his JL counterpart. "Well you can't say I didn't try."

"Neither one of you has the power to defeat me," Darkseid confidently boasts.

SRSuperman chuckles darkly. "You don't know a thing about me or Kryptonians. Here's a handy fact about our biology. The longer we live under a yellow sun the more powerful we become."

"An irrelevant fact," Darkseid dismisses it.

"Not really when you consider I am almost twice the age of my counterpart here." He was 60 to be exact.

JLSuperman looks at his counterpart in surprise. To him they looked virtually identical.

SRSuperman pats his counterpart on the shoulder. "You rest up," he offers since he can see that his double has looked better. "I'll take this from here." He then floats forward towards Darkseid. "If you are so sure that you can beat me Darkseid then come take your best shot."

"Humph. You are as arrogant as the other and I defeated him easily. You shall fall as well," Darkseid promises.

JLSuperman knows he needs a few minutes for the sun to do its work and for him to recover. His double must have seen it so he is very grateful. He then watches on as his double and Darkseid clash above him making the ground beneath them tremble once more.

* * *

At the same time in Metropolis Wonder Woman is not having her best day. First fighting legions of parademons then being ambushed by the Female Furies. At this moment she finds herself on the ground wiping some blood from her lips as her opponents stand over her in a circle.

"I was expecting better," Lashina, the leader of the Furies, mocks.

"Then I'm sure I can provide better," a familiar sounding voice says from behind Lashina who turns to be met by a fist connecting with her face sending her flying into Stompa while two black blurs do the same to Mad Harriet and Gilotina. Diana looks to see...herself with two young people dressed in black with Superman's shield on their chests float down and land next to her. She guesses this is the help she was told about.

In response to what has happened parademons from above swarm down upon them. "Supergirl, Superboy," SRDiana addresses her children. "Can you handle them?" she asks them in reference to the parademons.

"Sure," Jon and Lara say in stereo causing SRDiana to shake her head. 20 years later and they are still doing that. While they float up SRDiana helps her counterpart to her feet while the Furies regroup around their leader.

JLDiana takes a second to note the skirt her double is wearing. She likes it. She will have to make a note to look into getting her own at some point. She then shares a look with her double at they both instantly know what they are going to do next. They are the same person in many ways after all. The Furies have no idea what is about to hit them.

Up above Jon and Lara fly into the masses of parademons using all the gifts they inherited from their father and all the skills their mother had been teaching them since they were 8. Frozen parademons rain from the sky while others had their wings clipped with the use of heat vision. Others are simply dispatched with fists and feet as Jon and Lara use the sheer raw power of the Kryptonian blood that flows through their veins while both manage to keep an eye on their mother as she and her double fight the Furies just in case.

* * *

In New York Supergirl throws one of the Apokoliptian ships into the famous harbour to prevent it crashing into the city. So she comes back from the future to find herself fighting an invasion. A smile forms on her lips. God is she glad to be back. The whole future time romance thing...she is totally over it. Her red skirt billows around her as she finds herself suddenly surrounded with many weapons aimed at her. Ooh boy. This is going to smart.

Or it would do if two blurs hadn't suddenly flown into the circle of them. Kara can recognise heat vision and freeze breath being used in rapid succession along with the sounds of fists hitting flesh and bone. As the Parademons fall from the sky the blurs stop floating there and Kara gets a good look at them for the first time. The woman in white is looking her over.

"Aw look Kon. She has an uniform like Kal. Isn't that cute," Power Woman can't help but tease which makes Supergirl frown.

Connor holds his hands up. "Leave me out of it Kara. I am not getting in between another one of your punch ups. I still have the bruises from last time you started one."

It is the name that gets Supergirl. Kara. "You're me?!" she exclaims. Is this what she will look like one day?

"No I'm me and you are you," Power Woman cheekily replies.

Connor rolls his eyes. What is it with his cousin that she has to wind people up. The last time it happened they were off world in this bar and he ended up having to fight off about half the varying aliens in there because of what Kara started. "Can this wait until we save the innocent people below from the evil parademon armies?" Connor says in a deliberately condescending tone.

Supergirl moves past her irritating older double to the man who looks like her cousin. "Your name is Kon?"

"Kon-El," Connor expands. "Short version is that I'm Superman's clone. Yay me!"

Power Woman giggles.

"Look," Connor says more seriously. "We can talk about all this later...assuming there is a later."

Supergirl nods in agreement. This can wait until later and with that the 3 Kryptonians fly off to protect the citizens of New York.

* * *

Star City. Green Arrow and Black Canary. A couple both as heroes and in their civilian lives. There were not as many parademons here but there were some and both were stretched to deal with the onslaught.

"Look out!" Black Canary screams as a parademon swoops down on Green Arrow.

A few seconds before it would surely skewer him it is hit by an arrow that explodes on impact knocking the parademon off course. Both Ollie and Dinah turn to see where that came from to find a girl in green with a visible smirk in her face under her hood. "Now that is what I call timing," she says with a cockiness that reminds Dinah of Ollie at his worst.

3 more parademons sweep down towards Olivia and she takes another arrow and aims it at them. "Watch and learn old man," she boasts as she releases the arrow. It strikes the first parademon and electricity consumes its body causing it to hit the one next to it which then hits the one next to it as all 3 fall from the sky convulsing as the electric discharge of the arrow that hit renders them helpless. "3 birds with one stone!" she proclaims in triumph. "Man I'm good."

Ollie and Dinah walk up to her. "You're our help?" Ollie asks disbelieving.

"Did you miss the part where I saved your hide?"

"No...I...look out!"

Olivia spins round just as another parademon swoops down. Its razor sharp claws cut into her shoulder while it knocks both Ollie and Dinah over before it sweeps back round and heads back at Olivia. What happens next shocks both Dinah and Ollie. Olivia draws in a deep breath and then lets out a high-powered sonic scream. A Canary Cry.

The parademon screeches in pain before falling from the sky and landing in a heap leaving both Ollie and Dinah just wondering who this girl is.

* * *

In London Steel is watching what he has been told is a counterpart of sorts battle the parademons and is making a mental note of all the things her suit can do his can't and how he can incorporate them into his own armour.

Natasha slams her hammer into a parademon's face. In truth back home her uncle and her had had a bit of a falling out so in one way this was nice to fight alongside him without that baggage. It makes her think about maybe, when she gets home, seeing if she can patch things up with her uncle. As soon as he apologises for being an overbearing jerk that is.

* * *

Meanwhile in the Eternal City that is Rome...

"Bunnies?" Zatanna queries in amusement at what Zatara turned the parademons into as she knocks one away with her magic.

"Doves are so clichéd. Don't you think?"

Zatanna eyes narrow a bit as she takes in the young man sent to help her whose magic was so like hers it made her think.

"Besides," Zatara continues as he knocks a whole group of parademons back with his magic, "It is a tribute to the first trick my mother taught me." Zatanna looks at him puzzled so he elaborates by reaching his hand into his hat. "Pulling a rabbit out a hat," he explains as he does just that.

"And who exactly is your mother?" Zatanna asks.

Zatara smiles mysteriously. "Now a good magician never reveals his secrets but lets just say she and I have the same taste in head gear."

Head gear? Well he has a top hat like she does...oh my god. She is his mother!

* * *

In the skies above China Jade creates a giant baseball bat and bats a whole bunch of parademons. "Home Run!" she shouts triumphantly as they fly off over the horizon. Her father is an avid baseball fan and so is she.

"Just how do you do that?" John Stewart, the Green Lantern, asks the strange green skinned girl sent to help him. She had no ring but she could seemingly do anything he could.

"Take waaaay too long to explain," Jade tells him and it is a looong story.

John frowns until he picks up a message on his ring from the Guardians. "I understand," he responds. "I'll meet you there." He turns to Hawkgirl with whom he had recently restarted a relationship. "Hawkgirl!" he shouts and Shayera glides over to him as he explains that he needs to go.

"Alright go," she tells him before giving him a kiss. "Be careful."

John smiles before he flies off. Shayera turns to find Jade looking at her with a subtle little smile on her face. "What?" Shayera asks her.

"Nothing," Jade answers mysteriously which just makes Shayera suspicious. "Incoming," she says swiftly changing focus and points at yet another group of parademons whose numbers just seem endless. Shayera charges at them mace charged as Jade spins round and hits a parademon behind her using the sheer raw Amazon strength she inherited from her mother who is going to be so sorry she missed this but she was away with her father hunting down the Manhunters.

* * *

In Gotham the two Batmans are joined by Nightwing and Robin, Tim Drake, which the SRBatman is just finding the weirdest thing ever. He fires a batarang out of his wrist and knocks a parademon down before grabbing the staff of another and throwing it into the side of a building. He glimpses Bruce skillfully managing to dispatch a couple before using some exploding batarangs to disperse an entire bunch of them. It seems in any universe Bruce is...well Bruce.

"Are you finding this as weird as I am?" Robin has to take a moment to ask Nightwing.

Nightwing looks at the 2 Batmans fighting off the parademons and admits "Yes. I am."

Robin leaps and lands two footed into the chest of a parademon knocking it down. "Have to say though if their universe is running ahead of his one it would be interesting to know about it. Like looking into the future."

"Not exactly," Nightwing thinks as he hits a parademon with a gas bomb.

"Yeah I know that," Robin confirms. "But still it would be interesting to see how our lives could pan out."

* * *

Back at Darkseid's universe destroying device he is finding himself having to deal with something beyond what he expected. A Superman of power, strength and speed he had not anticipated. They had seemed evenly matched at first and he had managed to land many blows but where this universe's Superman slowed and tired the Superman he was facing now was almost relentless and had slowly gotten the upper-hand. Superman's fists slam into his skull and he plunges into the ground. Before he can rise he finds himself picked up and flung literally miles into the empty countryside carving out a crater. Heat vision as hot as the fire-pits of Apokolips burns him.

Superman floats on the edge of the crater, arms folded across his chest and looks down on the smouldering form of Darkseid. He ignores the bruises he can feel forming from his fight with Darkseid. He had gotten the upper-hand now. That was what mattered.

Darkseid rasps "You cannot kill me. I am immortal." The ground shakes and Darkseid manages a cruel smile. "You feel that Kal-El. That is the end nearing as my device rips this universe and your own apart. You have wasted time fighting me when you should destroyed my device."

"Your device. You mean the one with the shielding around its power core. I am not so foolish to waste time trying to destroy something when I don't know how. Besides fighting you has distracted you from the fact that J'onn has been analysing your device in order to find its weakness."

"What!!!" Darkseid roars as a smug little smile comes to Superman's face.

"I am too old and fought you too many times Darkseid to be sucked in to any of your deceptions any longer." Superman's communicator goes off. "Yes J'onn...I see...no I can do it."

"Take my advice Darkseid and remain here. Otherwise I can't guarantee your health." With that Superman surges upward into the sky leaving a slightly perplexed Darkseid watch him go.

Superman soars upward into space. J'onn's message had explained to him how much force was required to destroy the device. It was a lot. However he could manage it if he was to hit it at his maximum speed. Surviving hitting it at that speed is another issue completely but he is more powerful than he has ever been. His focuses all his energies on increasing his speed as he flies right at the moon and then uses its gravity to slingshot him back round towards the Earth.

As he hits the top of the atmosphere he starts to spin and is still accelerating. Friction causes a fiery ball to form around him as he heads directly at Darkseid's device.

Below Darkseid had not listened to Superman's warning and had made his way back to his machine despite his weakened state. He was still going to win. The universe would end and none could stop him. It was then he glimpsed the fireball in the atmosphere heading straight at him. "No," he whispers in disbelief.

Yes actually," JLSuperman says just before he lays one really good punch into Darkseid's face. The Dark Lord of Apokolips flies back once more crashing into his machine for a second time just moments before the fireball strikes it. The shielding around its power core fails under the sheer force arrayed against it and the machine explodes with the force of a small nuclear bomb.

As smoke, fire and dust fill the air the tear in the universe above starts to shrink and repair itself. Without the machine to maintain the rupture the universe heals itself as a living being would heal a cut.

JLSuperman coughs as he pulls himself back to his feet. The force of the explosion having sent even him flying and ripping his cape leaving only its tattered remains still attached. He looks for his double and sees a shadow amongst all the dust. As the dust clears he can see it is Darkseid still alive but black blood is oozing from countless cuts on his body and his breathing sounds ragged. Clark cannot quite find the energy to feel pity for him.

Darkseid staggers forward towards him and Clark suddenly feels weak...nauseous...like he is near kryptonite and in Darkseid's hand is the kryptonite dagger he can remember from the last time they met. Darkseid thrusts the dagger forward aiming at Superman's heart when the thick wrist is caught centimetres from its target.

JLSuperman staggers back a pace or two and looks to see his double, suit torn, bruised, bleeding but still standing is the one who has saved him.

SRSuperman looks at Darkseid with disgust. "You just don't know when you are beaten do you." He reaches forward and pulls the dagger from Darkseid's hands. He looks at it disgustedly for a few moments before snapping it in two and then he throws the two pieces into the sky straight at the sun.

"How?" Darkseid rasps barely able to stand or speak any longer.

SRSuperman manages a smile despite the fact every bone in his body is aching. "Immune to kryptonite," he says simply. He then throws Darkseid aside and the New God collapses to the ground succumbing to the many injuries he has suffered.

The two Supermen bend over, hands on knees, and blow out weary breaths. This has been a looong day. Just then thunder fills the sky and Boom Tubes crack it open as forces from New Genesis led by Orion arrive joined by dozens of Green Lanterns. John Stewart arrives flying in to find the scene.

"Took your time," SRSuperman just has to snark. It is something he picked up from being friends with Chloe Sullivan for 50 years.

"Sorry about that," John says as 3 Green Lanterns float down and using their rings imprison Darkseid in a field and lift him up. John addresses him. "Darkseid. By order of the Guardians I place you under arrest for your attempt to destroy creation." All Darkseid can mange in response in a pained groan. "Take him away," John orders and Darkseid is lifted away from Earth to Oa where he will stand trial.

"You two alright?" John asks the two Supermen.

Both nod. SRSuperman says "Yeah I'll be fine. Just don't tell the wife what I did though. Otherwise she'll kill me," he says in jest.

JLSuperman looks at his double in surprise. "Wife? What wife?"

* * *

Without their leader Apokoliptian forces around the world soon start their retreat back home rather than stay and fight the newly arrived forces of New Genesis and the Green Lantern Corps. For the 4 Furies that is an impossible task as the two Wonder Women have defeated them and now have them tied up in two separate but identical golden lassos. With the parademons now gone Superboy and Supergirl land nearby looking none the worse for wear. It doesn't stop SRDiana, however, from moving over so she can check on her children and make sure to her satisfaction that they are uninjured. Her fussing causes them to whine in stereo "Mom!!!"

JLDiana's jaw drops visibly open. _Mom!!??!!_

* * *

**The SR universe.**

Ray takes in the readings of the scanners and can see that the rupture is shrinking. He lets out a breath in relief. They did it. Now he has to get back to work repairing the trans-dimensional portal stick. It had been years since they used it last and a few of the circuits had burned out. Before the portal collapsed he had sent a message explaining this and the time required that it would take for him to repair it. A task he must return to with all due haste. It is then he hears the sound of metal sliding against metal coming from behind him. He turns round to find a woman with short brown hair glaring at him with a cold hard stare from her brown eyes while holding two blades, which are attached to a gauntlet on her right arm, to his neck.

"I am only going to say this once," she says threateningly. "Where is Supergirl?"

* * *

_Author's Note: A big thanks as always to those who wrote reviews._


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

It is hours later that the two Wonder Women, Superboy and Supergirl beam back up to the Watchtower after they stayed to help clear up after the invasion. There was still a lot to do but at least they had helped make a start on it. By the time they beam back the Watchtower is now buzzing with the members of the JL keenly curious to meet their visitors from another universe. Wally in particular has found a certain fascination for Power Woman along with several other male League members who have crowded around her. Supergirl, this universe's Supergirl, can think of 2 very obvious reasons why.

"Kind of weird huh?" Connor remarks to Supergirl.

Kara turns her head to look at him. "Yeah. Although she reminds me of my clone."

"You have a clone?" Connor asks with surprise.

Kara nods.

"Cool. Maybe we could form a club for clones together."

"She's in prison," Kara mentions. "She tried to kill us all."

"Been there. Done that," Connor remarks lightly. "Has anyone tried to see if she can change at all?"

Kara looks at Connor intently. "You tried to kill your League?"

Connor nods. "It was why my 'father' created me in the first place although I stopped calling him father a very long time ago and I also in the end turned against him. For my troubles he shot me in the back 3 times with kryptonite bullets."

Kara frowns slightly. "That must have hurt."

"A lot," Connor confirms for her.

"Who was this 'father' that created you?"

"Well I don't know if he exists here but his name was Lex. Lex..."

"Luthor?!"

"Yep. Know him?"

"Unfortunately."

"That bad huh?"

"Worse."

"Well I'm sure you'll defeat him in the end but back to my question. Has no-one tried to give your clone a second chance? To see if she can change?" he asks like he was given a second chance.

"Clark tried. He went to see her in prison. She was unrepentant. You can't change someone who doesn't want to change."

"Sad but true," Connor must agree. "Seems a waste though."

"What about you? Who gave you a chance?"

"Clark did."

"Of course."

"He forgave me. Gave me a place to live. Allowed me to start over and win back everyone's trust. Wasn't easy. Took a long time but it was worth the effort."

Supergirl nods in agreement. Connor was kind of a nice guy really. A lot like Clark and if she had been in his universe she guesses she would have given him a second chance too. It is then that her friend Stargirl comes over.

"Hey Courtney," Connor greets her.

Stargirl is a little taken aback. "You know me?"

"Oh sure. We've been friends for over 15 years back in my universe," Connor explains.

Stargirl tries to absorb the revelation. God that would make her in her 30s. Her gaze shifts to Superboy who is just like the hottest guy she has ever seen.

"He's taken," Connor says noticing where she is looking.

"Really?" she asks somewhat disappointed.

"Fraid so."

Stargirl pouts. That is so not fair.

* * *

Steel, this universe's Steel, John Henry Irons, listens intently as the grown up version of Natasha sadly tells the story of how she fell out with her uncle. From her tone he guesses she just needed someone to listen as she got a lot of angst off her chest.

Personally he can't ever see him and Tasha ever falling out but this alternate one would have had experienced different events so he really can't judge. After she has finished he places his hand on her shoulder. "Look I can't speak for my double but if it means anything from what I can see you've grown up into a fine young woman and I'm proud of you."

Natasha smiles. "Thanks and it does mean something." She pauses and ponders something for a moment. "You know I haven't even tried to speak to him in a year."

"Then perhaps it is possible he has repented but is simply too proud to admit he made a mistake. Only take this as a suggestion but maybe you could take the first step and go see him."

Natasha ponders that too. "Maybe. I make no promises but I'll think about it."

"That is all I can ask."

* * *

"You're me?" Robin asks in surprise at finding out who the other Batman was.

The SRTim smiles. "In a way I suppose I am."

"That is so...cool! I get to be Batman one day!"

SRTim chuckles. "Maybe but it wasn't easy persuading Bruce to retire. Believe me. He doesn't know when to accept that time has caught up with him."

Robin nods understandingly. "Yeah I could see that. Is he still the playboy bachelor? Has he turned into Hugh Hefner?"

SRTim laughs out-loud at the image of Bruce that generates in a smoking jacket with beautiful young ladies on his arms. He shakes his head. "No. It may surprise you to hear this but he settled down."

"You're right. I am surprised. Who with?"

"Lets just say he has a thing for cats."

Robin gets it instantly. "No way!"

"Yep. They even have a couple of kids." Who as far as Bruce was concerned were not joining the hero club any time before they finished school and if you thought he was paranoid before it is nothing to how he reacted to having children. When their first born first attended school for example Bruce spent two weeks across the street spying on them just to make sure.

Robin shakes his head. "I feel so sorry for them," he jests with sympathy knowing what it is like to be raised by Bruce.

Not too far away Batman is scowling having overheard the whole thing. It doesn't mean anything he tells himself. Completely different universe with different people and different circumstances.

"Can you believe he is my son?" Zatanna standing next to Bruce asks him while gazing at Zatara. It may be some odd misplaced maternal pride but Zatanna would say Zatara is not only handsome but seems to be a well turned out young man. After witnessing him handle himself during the fight Zatanna has to say that if he was her son she would be very proud of him.

"He is not your son Zee," Bruce tells her.

"He is," she argues. "Does he or does he not share half my DNA?"

"Well technically yes..."

"Ergo he is my son."

"He comes from a completely different universe Zee. His mother is a completely different Zatanna."

"I know that but he did mention I still look good. Something about being a Homo Magi slowing the ageing process. Jealous that I'll still be looking fine when you're old and grey?"

Bruce ignores the jibe. "Whose the father?" he asks instead.

"He wouldn't say but you know I swear the eyes look familiar. They are obviously not my shade of blue so I guess they are the father's."

Batman's eyes roam the crowd and can see the two Wonder Women next to the window looking out.

"How?" JLDiana asks her counterpart.

"How what?" SRDiana asks back.

"Children. How do you have children? It isn't possible." Assuming SRDiana is like her then JLDiana is correct in her supposition. They don't bleed with the cycles of the moon. They are not normal women. They were forged from clay. They can't have children.

"Maybe if he had been anyone else you would be correct but there is something about Kal's physiology, possibly chemical or pheromonal, that triggered ovulation within my body and after that nature took its inevitable course. After all **every** part of Kal is super."

That brings up ideas and images JLDiana could do without although she has been very lonely since her exile from Themyscira and maybe.... She shakes her head and lets out a sigh. She is being ridiculous. "What is it like?"

"Which part?"

"Being a mother," JLDiana clarifies.

"Wonderful...and terrifying. They bring you more joy than you can imagine and more fear and worry as well about their well-being." SRDiana smiles nostalgically. "It is all worth all the worry though. To see them smile for the first time. To hear their first laugh, their first word. The first time they call you mom. To see them make their first step, take their first flight. It is hard to conjure up the words to describe the feelings to discover that unlike you thought you do possess the ability to create life that is so special and wonderful." SRDiana's hands unconsciously go to her stomach as she thinks back on how it felt to carry her children inside her.

Longing burns in the pit of JLDiana's stomach. "It does sound wonderful," she admits. "And you never regretted it?"

"Regretted what?"

"Giving up your virginity."

SRDiana shakes her head. "No. If you are with the right man it is not something you can regret."

"What is it like...to be with a man?" JLDiana asks her curiosity getting the better of her.

"Well I can only tell you what it is like to be with Kal. He is the only man I have ever been with but we agreed long ago on what modesty requires to remain private. All I will say that if it is the right man all rational thought leaves your mind and it is all you can do to stop yourself drowning in emotion and sensation. It is as pleasurable as child-birth is painful."

"Painful?" JLDiana inquires. "How painful?"

"Excruciating. The twins for example inherited Kal's dense molecular structure."

That almost makes JLDiana visibly wince as she thinks about it. She decides to change subjects. "Can I ask you something else?"

"Certainly."

"The girl Jade...why does she remind me of Donna?"

SRDiana chuckles. "Because Donna is her mother."

JLDiana looks at Jade mingling. "How is her skin green?"

"Short answer; chlorophyll in her skin cells."

JLDiana blinks. "Like a plant?"

"Yes,"SRDiana confirms. "It is what fuels her powers. She photosynthesises light."

"Who is the father?"

"A Green Lantern by the name of Kyle Rayner."

"Forgive me if I seem nosy but how is Jade the way she is?"

"Curiosity is not a bad thing if kept restrained," SRDiana imparts as wisdom. "As for how. That will take some explaining. It is a long story. It begins a couple of years ago when Jade was 14..."

* * *

"You and Diana? Really?" JLSuperman asks his counterpart to confirm for the 3rd time. It wasn't that he thought it impossible or that he begrudged anyone happiness and from what his double had been saying he did sound happy it was just to him Diana is his friend and he has never let his mind stray from that being all they could be. On a side note JLSuperman just has to say that even he is surprised at how fast his double has healed. If you look at him now there is not a mark on him that showed he has not long survived being at the heart of an explosion as powerful as a small nuclear device.

"Yes," SRSuperman says in reply. "Really. Have been married for 21 years now."

JLSuperman shakes his head. "If any man dare touch this Diana her mother would have their head."

SRSuperman chuckles. "Yes she does threaten that from time-to-time but her favourite threat is usually castration but in truth Hippolyta isn't as fearsome underneath as she seems on the surface. She just loves her daughter very much and tends to be over-protective."

JLSuperman sighs. What he has learned has also only brought into crystal focus how lonely he is at the moment. His attempts at pursuing Lois had gone nowhere and he wonders if they ever will. They just can't seem to get past she likes Superman and not Clark Kent when Clark is who he really is. "Can I ask how?"

"Hmm?"

"How...as in we're Kryptonian. The all but last Kryptonian."

SRSuperman gets it. "Oh the genetic incompatibility thing," he says less than eloquently.

"Yes. That."

"Turns out we're not as incompatible as you probably think."

That's...interesting but totally irrelevant considering how single he is at the moment. He turns his attention to whom he know knows are his double's children and in a way his own. They do share half his genes. They are...mingling would be the term. It stirs a longing in the pit of his stomach that he had tried to ignore for years about settling down and having a family. Of course he could do the settling down part of it but the having a family part in particular, adoption aside, he had tried not to let his mind stray into impossible thoughts about. He had been trying not to think about it for years simply because he is Kryptonian and as far as he knew he wasn't genetically compatible with human beings so children seemed like an impossible dream and he had tried to accept that...only the evidence is right now in front of his eyes that it is not impossible. The odd chance for children had popped up over the years like Maxima but he knew that he would not have children for the sheer sake of having children. It had to be with someone he loved.

Deciding that this is a too depressing train of thought JLSuperman decides to move on. "How are you immune to kryptonite?" he asks his double curiously.

"I'm old," SRSuperman answers somewhat vaguely. 60 years old yet essentially he looks as he did when he was 30.

"I don't understand."

"Slowly over the years I have built up a tolerance to it until now all it does is give me a headache. It's possible it will be the same for you."

"That would be nice."

SRSuperman lets out a small laugh. "Yeah it is kind of annoying isn't it. All the power we possess yet a tiny green rock has the power to kill us." He then shrugs. "Of course my original thought on that was that all power has a price and that was simply the one I paid."

"Me too," JLSuperman remarks in agreement. His gaze turns back towards Jon and Lara. "So what is it like being a father?"

"Stressful," SRSuperman jokes. "But more seriously it is the greatest thing in the world. I can't even begin to describe what the feeling was like of holding them in my arms for the first time and to see them look back at you, take your finger in their tiny hands and squeeze. It makes you feel weak at the knees yet fills you with more strength than you thought possible. To see them grow up into the people they are today fills you with so much pride it is hard to put into words. It filled this gaping void I had felt in my heart ever since the day I learned I was the last of our kind."

JLSuperman can understand some of what his double is saying especially the last part. Despite Kara that void never really goes away and can never be quite filled. He will never know his people really. He can read about them from the knowledge he took from Brainiac but to live amongst them and truly understand who they were...he will never know that. He lets out a deep breath as he catches Green Arrow and Black Canary enter with the other Green Arrow whose shoulder is now bandaged up. Her hood is down and he can see her face and her shoulder length blonde hair and he can see from her features quite clearly that she is Ollie and Dinah's daughter.

Ollie and Dinah are still trying to get over the revelation that they have just met their possible future daughter. Saying that Dinah could totally see where she gets the cockiness from. Definitely her father's daughter but on the plus side Dinah has to say that Olivia, as they had discovered was her name,...must have been Ollie's pick of a name...well anyway Dinah has to say that Olivia has most of her looks which makes her outstandingly beautiful. As they enter they catch Superboy's gaze fall upon Olivia. In the next instant he has blurred across the room and is gently holding her by her arms with great concern.

"You're hurt," Jon says with great worry as he uses his vision to examine her injury.

"It's nothing," Olivia tries to assure him in a hoarse, croaky voice.

Jon smiles. "Had to use the Canary Cry didn't you," he guesses from the sound of her voice. He knows what that does to her voice. It leaves it sounding like it is. Hoarse.

Olivia nods and coughs. "Yeah. I'll be sounding like this for hours."

Jon dips his head, because she is half a foot shorter than he is and he is as tall as his father, and gently but quite passionately kisses her which causes both Ollie and Dinah's eyebrows to rise. Dinah surmises "I guess those two are..."

"Having sex."

Ollie and Dinah turn their heads to see Supergirl has joined them. The other Supergirl in the black. "Excuse me?" Dinah asks her sure she must have misheard that.

"Jon and Olivia," Lara explains. "They're having sex. They're a couple...joined at the hip."

Ollie takes a moment to absorb this. "Well he is Superman's son," he says to Dinah. "Could be worse."

Dinah would have to concede if her potential daughter was to date anyone then she guesses Clark's son would be an acceptable choice.

Olivia meanwhile grins as she watches her boyfriend's face go bright red at his sister's bluntness but in his eyes there is a flash of determination not to take this lying down and to get back at her. Jon clears his throat and turns round to face his sister. "Well at least I'm not dating a supervillain," he fires back.

"Supervillain?" JLSuperman asks his counterpart who shakes his head. "Long story. Don't ask," is his reply.

Anger flashes across Lara's features and the need to defend her partner makes her stride forward and forcibly jab Jon in the chest repeatedly. "Hey!! She is a reformed supervillain and you know it Jon!"

"She?!" several voices say at the same time.

Lara turns to face them, hands on her hips, and a face like thunder. Exactly like her mother when she is angry. "Yes I'm dating a girl. Does anyone have a problem with this?!"

Seeing the look on Lara's face and the fact her eyes are actually glowing menacingly everyone shakes their head. Even Wally is smart enough to remain quiet although now he has certain images floating around his head involving two women.

SRDiana steps up to him. "Wally if you are fantasising about my daughter here is a piece of advice. DON'T!!!" she yells at him.

Wally steps back holding his hands up. "Um...never...the thought never entered my head Diana." He uses his finger to draw a cross over his heart. "Cross my heart and hope to die."

SRDiana narrows her eyes. "Make sure it stays that ways," she warns him because she knows Wally and she knows what illicit thoughts enter his head and she will not have such thoughts about her daughter. Lara's sexuality was an irrelevance. She and Kal loved her regardless. What had caused issue was the fact Lara's affections had indeed fallen upon someone who was a villain at the time although she has repented somewhat since then.

"You know that is exactly what she said to our Wally," SRSuperman mentions to his double. "And this despite the fact he is married with his own kids."

"Wally has children?!" JLSuperman exclaims. God is that a scary thought.

SRSuperman nods as J'onn comes up to him. "Yes J'onn."

"I don't wish to intrude on what is not my business but when I was treating Olivia I found marks on her arms consistent with regular drug use," he feels the need to inform SRSuperman in case it was something they didn't know and out of concern for her health.

SRSuperman nods in understanding. "Yes. She had a problem. I guess she still does. Once you have an addiction it never goes away really but she has been clean for awhile now apart from a small relapse last year which wasn't entirely her fault. It started...well she went through a 'Wild Child' phase if you understand what I mean."

"I believe I do," J'onn replies. "A period of adolescent rebellion."

"Yeah that would be it and she fell in with the wrong crowd and drank and took drugs until the point she was dependent. It hasn't been easy for her but look at her now. She is healthy, happy and far too much like her father. Which means that when it matters you can always count on her."

Which more than satisfactorily answers J'onn's queries.

SRSuperman then chuckles.

"What?" JLSuperman asks him.

SRSuperman shakes his head. "Sorry. I was just thinking back on what Olivia and Jon had to go through to be together. She literally had to fight for him."

Both J'onn and JLSuperman look at him curiously.

SRSuperman goes on to explain how one of the Amazons, Artemis' daughter Zoe, took a liking to Jon and as was allowed under Amazon law she challenged Olivia to prove that she was worthy of being Jon's mate and that is what happened. In the main coliseum in front of a packed crowd Olivia literally had to fight for Jon who couldn't have looked more embarrassed if he tried and spent all day muttering how he shouldn't be fought over like a piece of meat. In that aspect Clark agreed with his son but even if he didn't entirely agree with it this was how Amazons resolved issues and part and package of loving Diana is respecting her culture.

Of course Lara found great amusement in pointing out that Jon brought it upon himself. Jon had been the one to try and reach out to Zoe in an attempt to heal the rift caused by her mother's death at Hippolyta's hands. Jon succeeded in becoming friends with Zoe...too well. Her feelings grew beyond that while Jon fell in love with Olivia with whom he had been best friends with almost since they were both born. Anyway to summarise what happened and from what everyone can see it is fairly obvious that Olivia won. Zoe, who thankfully is not like her mother, accepted her defeat in good grace although she does give Olivia the cold shoulder every time they see each other.

"Could be worse," SRSuperman says after finishing his story. "At least she isn't like Maxima and knows when to quit."

JLSuperman rolls his eyes in an almost automatic response to the name. "Does she still chase you even though you are married?" he asks his double.

"She did for awhile. Then she found out she could pursue someone almost identical to me but who wasn't married. Poor Connor. He never knew what hit him." That makes SRSuperman laugh again. He knows he shouldn't but it was just so funny to see Connor look like a deer in the headlights as Maxima tried to entrap him in her snare and to make it worse at the time he was single. Connor and Cassie were going through one of their many break-ups. Over the years they had broken up and got back together like 5 times at least before they finally worked through their issues completely to the point they could get married.

"How did he escape her?" JLSuperman asks.

"He was forced to pull that clichéd trick of getting one of his friends, Megan Morse, to pose as his girlfriend," SRSuperman answers. Not Cassie though as like he said they were going through a break-up. Cassie wasn't even talking to Connor at that point.

"That usually ends up working out badly," JLSuperman argues.

"It did lead to certain...complications but it did get rid of Maxima."

"Complications?"

"Megan ended up crushing on Connor."

"And now we enter tv soap-land," JLSuperman remarks at how it sounds.

SRSuperman would have to agree it was almost like something from television. "They did actually end up dating for awhile," SRSuperman admits. "She was always close to Connor. He saved her from this lab and defended her to everyone that she deserved a chance when we found out what she was."

"What was she?"

SRSuperman purses his lips for a moment due to the fact that this will end up being another long story as well as the fact he isn't sure how this J'onn will take it before he gives an answer. "She's a White Martian."

While SRSuperman explains that Power Woman is just finishing retelling one of her adventures to the, still mainly male, group surrounding her.

"So how long are you guys staying for?" Wally asks Power Woman hoping that it is going to be awhile because Power Woman just had to be about the hottest chick he had ever seen.

Kara shrugs. "However long it takes Ray to repair the trans-dimensional portal stick I guess. I think his message said it should be within...ok maybe now," she has to correct herself as the portal reopens. Then to everyone's surprise from it comes a woman with short brown hair. She is dressed in the atypical skin-tight clothes and the top leaves her midriff exposed and as seems to be a running theme black in colour. It is short-sleeved and there is a tattoo visible on her right bicep. On her wrist is a gauntlet with two blades attached. She had landed from the portal in a crouched position and slowly she stands up, her movements smooth and fluid with little to no wasted motion. She is someone who has been trained to move silently and efficiently. She takes in the crowd. She speaks in almost a growl. "Where is Supergirl?"

* * *

_Author's Note: In case anyone doesn't know Megan Morse is the alias of Miss Martian and if I recall correctly is the literal translation of her Martian name; M'gann M'orzz. Thanks to everyone who wrote reviews. As always I appreciate them._


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Which one?" Wally asks.

Lara steps forward and her face lights up as she recognises who the new arrival is. "Scandal!" she shouts happily as she blurs across the room and takes their unexpected guest in her arms and proceeds to kiss her passionately.

"Beloved," Scandal whispers softly from her lover's arms.

"What are you doing here?" Lara has to ask.

Scandal arches an eyebrow. "My girlfriend vanishes off into a different universe and you expect me not to worry?" she asks rhetorically.

Lara smiles. "Aw. You are so sweet sometimes," she comments.

Scandal smiles back. "Yes...maybe...but don't go spreading that around. I have a reputation as a heartless bitch to uphold."

Lara snorts out a laugh. Her girlfriend was blunt sometimes but Lara loved her that way and besides she wasn't as heartless as she liked to pretend. She had a softer, even a hidden romantic, side that she only lets Lara see. She puts her arms across her girlfriend's shoulders. "We were just getting to know everyone," Lara explains.

"Guess that means I missed all the fun then?" Scandal laments. She loves a good brawl but she had had to wait impatiently for hours while Ray fixed the trans-dimensional portal stick and seriously he needs to come up with a shorter name for it.

"Sorry but maybe next time."

Wally takes in the two of them which helps clarifies some details of his fantasy. "So this is the...um...girlfriend then is it?"

Lara smiles proudly. "Yep. Scandal meet a whole other Justice League. Everyone meet Scandal Savage."

"Savage?!" several voices exclaim at that familiar name.

"Savage?" JLSuperman asks his double.

"Yes. Vandal Savage is her father," SRSuperman confirms.

"Unfortunately,"Scandal adds. "Bastard that he is," she then adds for good measure. She hates his guts. Truly utterly despises him with every fibre of her being. "Let me guess he exists here too right?"

Every one of the JL nods in confirmation.

"But you haven't heard of me?" she assumes from their tone of surprise at her name.

They all shake their heads.

"Even better," she remarks before she says "You know I don't like people sneaking up on me." She turns to find the JLBatman standing directly behind her. "What?" she asks at his expression. "Surprised that I heard you? You weren't the only one trained by the League of Shadows you know."

All that does is make Bruce more suspicious of her. Yes he did receive training from them before he understood exactly what they were and that is essentially a league of assassins. He quit shortly after that and never looked back.

Scandal half-smiles. "Ok I know what you want to know. Yes I was an assassin and a mercenary and I was damn good at both but unlike certain individuals you may be familiar with we could use as an example...oh hell lets just name him, the Joker, I never took any pleasure in it. It was a job pure and simple and I was a professional. Also unlike the previously mentioned Joker I never made my victims suffer or torture them for my own amusement. When I killed someone I made sure their deaths were quick and painless."

"Why did you stop if you were so good at your job?" JLBatman inquires of her.

"Firstly let me say that I am a lot older than I look," she explains. She was actually near 60...she thinks. Or perhaps even older. There are gaps of years she just can't quite remember. Bottom line is that that means Scandal lost count somewhere along the way as to her true age. Anyway like her father she is immortal...probably or at least slow ageing and very tough to kill.

She continues, "To put it simply I got tired of it. That was my life. One job followed by another followed by my father making my life a living hell followed by another job which isn't really a life at all except that is all I had known since as far back as I can remember. I was never given any other choice as to how to live my life until one day someone helped me realise that I did have a choice. That is what I learned from Superman. That I did actually have a choice so I chose to stop. I chose to let love for Lara fill my heart. I chose to be on the side of the good guys although the no killing policy really cramps my style."

"Scandal," Lara lightly chastises.

"What? I was joking. Beating the crap out of people is plenty fun. Not to mention all the times I get to scare people so shitless they pee their pants. That has an entertainment value too." She takes a moment to make sure Batman is looking her right in the eye as she takes Lara's hand into her own and gives it a squeeze before she finishes off by saying "For the first time in a long time I am living again. Not merely existing as I was before but actually living."

To put it simply Scandal was a bit world weary when she met Lara. Those she considered friends were either old or dead. Her beloved Knockout was dead, murdered due to her father's manipulations, and frankly Scandal had basically had enough of life. When she first met Lara she was unsuccessfully trying to drink herself into oblivion. Then she met this young, beautiful woman so full of life and zest that it melted even Scandal's hardened heart. As Diana said to her once Kents just have a way of working their way in under your skin and into your heart and before you know it you are hopelessly in love with them and as far as Lara is concerned it turned out to be true. Lara makes her feel alive again instead of the empty shell she had been before they met.

Scandal finishes off her words to Batman. "Now if you don't think that it is the case that I have changed...well frankly I don't give a shit what you think but we'll be leaving your universe soon so you won't have to worry about me any more."

Batman locks stares with her for a few moments before he simply turns and walks back across the room.

"Eloquently put," Lara remarks.

"Yeah I thought it had some nice poetic overtones to it."

"Well you do have a very talented tongue."

"That's the reason you scream my name every night baby."

"Scandal!" Lara says...well scandalised. "You are so bad."

"Yeah. You going to punish me?" she asks suggestively.

Lara thinks on it for a moment before pulling Scandal to her for a kiss and then she plants little kisses along Scandal's jaw line until she reaches Scandal's ear where she proceeds to whisper exactly how she intends to 'punish' her girlfriend later on when they get home. The smile on Scandal's face can only be described as one of salacious anticipation.

SRSuperman screws his eyes shut. Sometimes superhearing is not an attribute. He so doesn't need to know about things like this particularly when it involves his daughter. He accepts she is an adult and can make her own choices as to whom she dates but really...TMI.

"And people say I'm shameless," Olivia remarks.

"You are," Jon tells his girlfriend.

"I don't remember you ever complaining about it."

"I haven't ever complained about it."

"I'm confused," Olivia admits not quite sure where this conversation is heading.

"No change there then," Jon quips.

Olivia slaps him on the shoulder before having to shake her hand out.

"You know you shouldn't hit me like that," Jon gently rebukes her. Due to his invulnerability hitting him hurts. He takes her hand into his own hands and rubs it gently.

"Yeah well just wait until we get home and I look the blue kryptonite out. Then you'll be sorry," she promises him. Blue kryptonite was a variant of kryptonite that suppressed Jon's, and by extension all Kryptonians', abilities. It was the only way he and Olivia could be intimate without fear of him hurting her.

Jon leans into her and whispers saucily "When we get home and you look it out then I'll be the one making you scream my name."

Olivia is a little taken aback. That is more forward than she usually expects from Jon. He is usually quite shy. It is kind of a turn on. "Promise?" she whispers back.

"Promise," he confirms for her before they share a kiss.

Again, SRSuperman thinks to himself, he so doesn't need to know these things.

"It is completely depressing you know," Power Woman complains to Connor.

"What is?"

"That my baby cousins are getting more action at the moment than am I. I have to resort to going solo."

"Kara! Really!" Connor protests. "Too much information."

"Come on Kon I'm single," she laments. "It's alright for you you have a wife."

"Who is extremely pregnant and cranky," Connor points out which means he is getting any action either which is just torturous beyond belief because he finds Cassie incredibly sexy even more so when pregnant but she is likely to castrate him should he even try anything so sexual frustration abounds.

"Well maybe but it is still depressing. It isn't just you either. Kal and Diana are no better. I mean they do it at the drop of a hat."

"Kara!" SRSuperman yells at his cousin trying to make her stop.

"But you do!" she argues with him. "The only miracle about you two is not the fact that you have children but the fact that you only have 4 of them. The way you two go at it there should be like a dozen of them by now."

Connor looks at Clark. "Do you want to kill her or shall I?"

"How about we both do it and then we can cover for each other with the police."

Connor scoffs. "The police will thank us."

"You two are about 5 seconds away from an good old fashioned butt whoopin' from yours truly," Kara warns her two cousins.

SRDiana steps forward, puts her fingers in her mouth and whistles real loud to get everyone's attention. She cannot believe this has descended in yet another domestic argument. She means really.

Every.

Single.

Time.

It has to be an El family trait.

"In case it escaped everyone's attention the portal is open which means it is time to go home," she points out.

Power Woman manages a smile. "Now I know what Kal sees in you."

SRDiana narrows her eyes at Kara. "Kara in about 5 seconds I will show you exactly what it means that I am an Amazon princess if you don't get going," she threatens.

Kara holds her hands up. "Alright. Alright. I'm going! Sheesh! Lighten up Diana," she says with a shake of her head as he floats herself through the portal.

SRDiana then shares a farewell with her double but can't leave without letting her mischievous side say one more thing. She leans in and whispers in her double's ear. "One more thing about about being with Kal. He always lives up to his name."

JLDiana pulls back a little bit and looks at her double a little confused. SRDiana smiles and leans in once more. "He really is the Man of Steel."

JLDiana's cheeks flush with colour as do both Supermen's cheeks having overheard what Diana said.

SRSuperman moves to his wife's side. "I'm going to get you back for that," he assures her.

She smiles seductively. "Promises. Promises."

Connor shakes his head. In one way Kara is right. Clark and Diana still go at it like newly-weds. As SRSuperman wraps his arms around Diana's slim waist and floats them both through the portal Connor says his farewells to this universe's Supergirl.

"Well nice meeting you," he tells her.

"You too," Kara says genuinely.

"Before I go one more thing. You said Clark visited your clone what about you? Have you visited her?"

Kara shakes her head.

Connor draws his lips into a thin line. "Did you ever forgive her for what she did?"

Kara avoids directly answering the question. "I don't entirely blame her. I know how she must have been brought up and what lies were fed to her."

"Did you forgive her?" Connor asks again.

Kara slowly shakes her head. She hadn't been quite able to find it in herself to forgive Galatea.

"Maybe you should and maybe you should tell her that you do. Someone has to take the first step. For me it was Clark. For her maybe it has to be you."

Kara looks at him and Connor can see some real conflict in her eyes. "Look I'm not telling you to do it. Just...think about it. After all what's the worse that can happen? She rejects it and stays locked up. At least if you try there is a hope she will realise about what is right and what is wrong."

"I'll...think about it," Kara decides at Connor's words.

With a small smile Connor concedes that is as much as he could ask. While saying his final farewells it has meant everyone else has gone so he is the last to float through the portal and head home. It leaves all the JL members standing there looking as the portal vanishes and thinking about many things...about many possibilities that they have been shown. All except Wally that is. He is simply standing there listless as a pool of drool forms under his feet. His mind had turned off at Scandal's words about making Lara scream every night.

* * *

**The SR universe.**

"Home sweet home," Connor just has to say as he gently lands himself on the other side of the portal where the others are still standing around in a group along with Ray and J'onn. "And now if you will excuse me I am going home to check up on my wife," he informs them all.

J'onn stops him before he can go anywhere. "You will in fact need to go to Themyscira," J'onn corrects him.

"What?"

"Cassie went into labour while you were gone."

"Alright!" Jon and Lara shout in stereo and give each other high 5s happy at the prospect of another member of the family about to join the world.

"What??!!" Connor utters in complete shock. Cassie may have been overdue yet the shock of actually being told she is in labour isn't lessened any. The colour drains from Connor's face until he becomes almost deathly white. "I'm-I'm going to be a father?" he asks disbelievingly. His legs seems to lose all their strength and it takes Clark to catch him before he falls over.

"Men," Kara says with a roll of her eyes at Connor's reaction. "What a bunch of wusses."

"I hear you," Scandal says in agreement.

"Quite correct," Diana says in agreement with both of them.

"Diana!" Clark protests.

"Kal when you have given birth to 4 half-Kryptonian half-Amazon children only then will you be a position to dispute it. Not before."

"Hey. I offered to create a birthing matrix for you." A feasible option once it became clear his and Diana's genes were compatible. It was the way Kryptonians had reproduced. It was essentially an artificial womb which meant no pregnancies and Diana wouldn't have to suffer through it all again but as he reminds her of her reply when he offered "You refused."

Diana had been totally unimpressed with that idea. She had muttered in response that that way would mean no sex so no thanks.

"Birthing matrix?" Scandal queries from Lara who explains to her girlfriend what it is. "It means technically you don't even need men," Lara continues. "You just need genetic samples from two compatible beings."

"Huh. I might have underestimated your race there Superman. They were geniuses," Scandal remarks. Her and men...she'll tolerate them but not one of them will ever share her bed. Personally she thinks the world would probably be better off without them and hey that birthing matrix actually removed the need for them.

Clark ignores her. He doesn't have the time to debate with her right now. They need to get Connor to his wife.

"We'll catch up!" Lara shouts after them as Clark, Connor and Diana port ahead.

Jon moves next to his sister. "You know what this means?"

"Yep."

"Another Kent joining the clan."

"Can't wait."

"We'll have to teach them the secret catchphrase."

They look at each other and each burst into a huge grin and yell simultaneously, while leaping into the air and giving each other another high 5, "Kents Rule!"

Both Scandal and Olivia rolls their eyes at the display. "I can't believe we're dating them," Olivia just has to say.

"Tell me about it," Scandal says in agreement. She loves Lara sure and Lara does have this bad girl side of her that she finds irresistibly sexy but equally like right now Lara is a complete and total dork.

Olivia sighs. "They just have to be so damn adorable though don't they," she laments at the fact that even when dorky Jon is just too cute for words. He is also not only her lover but her best friend in the whole world. He has been since as long as she can remember. Somehow that makes it all the more special what they have.

"We're doomed," Scandal decides.

"Hopelessly so."

Jon and Lara check with J'onn to see if he still needs them before they go and get to see their new cousin. J'onn says they can go so Jon and Olivia say a quick farewell to their respective partners. Scandal actually pouts at not receiving her 'punishment' and it is all Lara can do not to grab her, pick her up and take her to bed right there and then. She is gorgeous when she pouts.

Jon shares one last kiss with Olivia who wraps one shapely leg around his hips just to make sure he knows exactly what he is missing. She also takes a moment to run her hand through that wayward lock of hair that flops over his forehead that he inherited from his father. It is an almost irresistible urge. Olivia must have spent hours playing with it when they are in bed together. In response to this it takes all of Jon's self-control to stop his body reacting in what would be a very visible and embarrassing way.

That done the twins depart with their cousin Jade. Kara stays. The whole screaming in agony giving birth thing is not something she has any wish to see or hear. She'll just wait until Cassie and Connor return home to see the little sprog.

"So anything happening that needs taken care of?" Kara asks J'onn.

He shakes his head. "No. Thankfully the rupture was closed before it could cause any damage to the planet and it has been a remarkably peaceful day otherwise." He then returns to doing some work at a computer station.

"What is that about?" Kara asks him.

"Just finalising preparations for the Daxam delegation's arrival," he informs her. Daxamites were actually an off-shoot of the Kryptonian race and possessed many of the same abilities as their Kryptonian cousins. However unlike Kryptonians their weakness was to lead so any trace of the element had to be removed from wherever the delegation would meet with Earth officials.

Kara looks down the list of the delegations to see who is coming and if she knows them. Her eyes bug out at one name. "Mon's coming!"

"Yes," J'onn confirms for her.

Mon-El as he was known on Earth although his real name was Lar-Gand was an incredibly hot, hunky man who Kara had had a relationship with but he had had to return to Daxam due to the fact he can't stay on Earth for long periods due to its lead content. While he was here Kara must admit to being really quite happy and not just due to the fact Mon was physically compatible with her but because he was a great upstanding guy. Although Kara won't say that the physical compatibility thing wasn't really great too.

"Why did no-one mention this to me?!" Kara angrily demands to know.

"It did not seem relevant," J'onn replies.

"Relevant!!" Kara screeches. "Relevant! Let me tell you something J'onn because of this oversight I now only have 2 days to get ready. I need to get my hair done, my nails...Great Rao I have nothing to wear. I have to go shopping. I need new shoes!" She turns sharply on her heels and marches out muttering darkly about Martians having no understanding of women.

About Kara in particular J'onn would agree with that assessment. Kara was strong and forth-right. If a man looked at her in the wrong way she was as likely to punch him as talk to him yet if it is a man she likes Kara turns into...J'onn believes the phrase would be that Kara turns into such a girl.

* * *

**The JLU universe.**

Clark is just finishing his shift. Kara had already left a little early saying something about wanting to see and talk to her clone Galatea. She mentioned something about how meeting Connor made her think that perhaps Galatea deserves another chance. Clark hopes she is right and that Galatea will listen to Kara unlike the way she listened to him. It is Clark's belief that Galatea, despite everything she did, deserves more than simply being a failed and now essentially discarded experiment. It is not Galatea's fault that Cadmus trained her into being basically an assassin. If only Galatea would see that there is another way to live her life then that would at least be a start. Oh well Clark can hope. His life has been defined by hope.

Clark is about to beam down to Earth and go home when he bumps into Diana. "Oh hi Diana."

Diana was lost in her own thoughts and hadn't noticed him so she jumps as he speaks before she says back "Hi Kal."

"Interesting day," he remarks.

Diana smiles slightly at his joviality. "That is certainly one way of putting it."

Clark looks at her and for the first time he can ever remember feels slightly uncomfortable in her presence. Meeting his double, his children, it has allowed his mind to stray into an area he never allowed it to before about what if he and Diana were more than friends. It seems odd that the thought never crossed his mind before now. After all he would have to be dead not to see how beautiful and desirable a woman she is but he always considered her way, way out of his league. She is a royal princess, albeit currently one who is exiled from her home, with Gods for patrons. He is just a farm boy from Kansas. He would say that Diana is probably his best friend in the whole world. There is no-one who knows him better than Diana. For all his pursuing of Lois he would have to admit that she didn't actually know him all that well.

Diana too has the same uncomfortable feeling which she doesn't like. Thoughts she never allowed to enter her head before are passing through her mind now. It was what she was thinking about when they bumped into each other as to why she never noticed Kal before the way her double obviously had. Of course she noticed that by most standards Kal was a very handsome man, perhaps even the word beautiful could be applied to him. He was also her very best friend. The very first male friend she has ever had in her life and throughout her exile Kal had been the one there for her the most. Bruce was always too obsessed with his mission but Kal always found the time for her. He would sit and listen to her and never ask for anything back. He always gave selflessly, almost too selflessly. It had left him far too alone. If anyone deserved to have that special someone to fill their life it was Kal. A thought strikes her about what if that someone was her like her double obviously was to the other Superman.

Diana decides to take a chance. "Kal."

"Yes Diana."

"Would like to go out to dinner...with me?"

"Are you asking me out on a date?"

Diana nods and waits nervously for Kal's reply.

Clark has to resist the urge to pinch himself. Diana is asking him, him, Clark Kent, out on a date and what about all that stuff he was thinking about her being out of his league? However as he thinks on his double who seemed so happy Clark decides 'What the hell!'. He might as well take a chance for once in his life.

While Clark takes his moment to respond Diana is praying that this is not going to ruin what they have. Her fears ease as Kal breaks out into that wonderful adorable goofy smile of his and replies. "Sure I would love to."

Diana smiles back at him. They then link arms and head to the teleporter together. Their encounter with the other universe now having changed their perspective on things forever and both think that maybe, in the end, that is not such a bad thing. Sometimes change is good.

The End.

* * *

_Author's Note: I never planned to make this a long story so I will wrap it up here. Thanks to everyone who wrote reviews. I always appreciate them._


End file.
